Unexpected
by wiskers13
Summary: amy always thought she was different until she met the cullens going to find out what and who she really now she is.
1. 2 years before

This is my first fanfic so make sure to be harsh. I had problems with my last laptop so I couldn't post. This is my long and awaited story unexpected.

Unexpected

Third person

2 years before

Edward walked into the main house knowing that he had to tell them his secret. He shouted everyone down to the dining room table."i've something to tell you all"

"well ness you have a twin" Edward said

"how is that possible" asked Bella

"um Jake remember when we had no where to put the baby and you said to chuck it out the window"jaob nodded."i did but when I went back to find her she was gone"

"let's go find her then" shouted Emmett

"what are we going to name her Bella" asked Alice

"I'll think about it" Bella said

"she's in south England" spoke then renesme let out an ear piercing scream. She was bent over holding her stomach

"ouch it hurts"scremed thought about it for a moment when he realised the other twin must be telekinetic. So that means the other was in pain.

"she's telekinetic and she's hurting so she's hurting ness too" explained Edward. They nodded in response and headed out too find there missing member of the family.

**This chapter is short but it is just an intro I'll update again tomorrow.**


	2. new comers

**Told you I'd update to Halloween witch for Halloween witch to be the first person to review my story.**

**New comers**

My names Amy bakewell.i live in south London it's quite boring got to the arts academy around the corner soon live on my own or around my m8s house shante.I love her like my own sister then there's Isabel well she's a whole different story. I walked over to my closet and put on some black skinny jeans pink t-shirt and black converse pumps I finally make my way over too shante's house and we drop Isabel of at her child minders so we can go too school. We get too school and its they same every day they stare at our un-natural buety we didn't no why but I have super human speed you can't see me when I run full speed. I am telekinetic and i can see a person's past by is a witch so i let her have some off my blood so she is able to protect Isabel and herself. She mixed my blood with some sort of potion now she will have the speed and strength for another 3 years to come.

"HEY YA SEXY" SAID CAMERON

"GET LOST YOU FREAK!!!!" I SCREAMED AT Him heard Shante chuckle under her breath due too her excellent senses we are basically sisters' live an ordinary life 'for me anyway' I'm 17 this week i can't wait i am in 6th form at the moment so technically i have left school.i have too go too biology now but Shante has gym. We go off in our separate classes i sit at the back on my own as useual.i am barely listening until Mrs says "this is Renesme class." then she turns too her and says "you can sit with amy"he nods her head in reply and sits by me. We talk do class we had 1st,2nd and 3rd hour together then we walked too lunch too meet with shante and her family i felt some kind off connection too her. Her hair was bronze and curly her eyes brown and she was fairly short too my 5' family were buetiful.i talked too them and as did offered too come shopping with me this weekend and i gladly agreed. The day went by smoothly. I got home shante went home too Isabel and I lay there drifting softly too sleep thinking about the new comers.


	3. None of your business

Sorry I'm doing short chapters at the moment I'm new too all this so as I go on the chapters should get longer. I will try too up date regularly but I only get 2 hours a day too do Halloween witch for having faith in me.

None of your business

I woke up feeling bright and refreshed I went through my normal routine and went around too shantes. I walked up they path and shante and Isabel were already waiting. Isabel ran out too me and jumped into my arms. I was about too come inside when I smelt the same smell I smelt the night Isabel was conceived. I put down Isabel and braced my self. Just then he walked out of the trees and walked over too us, and he snatched the locket from around Isabel's neck."I see I have a daughter."

"a daughter you may not see!"I told him telling bell too get her aunt and run in side her mind. She gladly agreed and took of running full speed she was gone before the creature even noticed.

"leave and don't return I never want too see or hear or smell you again"

"very well" he replied. Only shante and Isabel knows the story about me,Isabel and our connection too this mad man and its not one I'll gladly tell.i saw him turn and leave I told shante too stay home with bell(as I liked too call her) and defend her if the man were too come back. I made my way too day went by quickly with renesme in every class.i was on my way too lunch and I collided with someone.i let out a yelp of pain as I fell just too put on a show."I'm sorry"said the man"are you normally clumsy"he continued.

"no not normally"

I walked over too sit with ness and her family. Just when I saw Isabel at the peak off the woods and I'm sure the Cullens did too.i got up excused myself and walked out into the woods I new I was visible if you looked for me.

"go home now!"I told her sternly

"you mean to shante's"she replied smugly

"yes what do you want"

"I want too see my dad"she said

"no he is too dangerous and you no it."

"just because your parents abandoned you it doesn't mean you can throw my life away."when she said that it hit a rough spot.

"I've stopped looking for them now anyway"

"why?"she asked

"because there either here or there close I can sense them."

"oh OK"she said

"go home bell"I told her

"okay" she replied and walked off.i walked back into the cafeteria and finished eating when Seth asked."who was that then?"

"NONE OFF YOUR BUSNISS!" I YELLED AT HIM.


	4. What does this mean?

My chapters are getting longer. I'm sorry for the delays my Microsoft word stopped working so I'm using the application you can download off fan fiction. I will try too update either every day or every two days.

What does all of this mean?

The Cullen's are starting too notice something is wrong. I feel a strong connection all the time that I am around them and I feel a pull too that Seth Clearwater. I was an empty shell these past few days. I am awake now so there going to discover the hyper, crazy shopper, loving, maniac. That's me I have light urban short spiky hair. The exact spitting image off Alice Cullen but my hair colour. My pale skin that glows against the sun. today isn't cloudy so I shall take the advantage too were a skirt I just have too make sure I were shorts underneath though because the boys at this school are right perverts. Shante will be happy I'm out off my shell shante has looked after me since I was a baby. you'd think she'd be more like a mother but no she says' once a sister always a sister' and that's what she is my sister. Except she's a lot older than me on august the 13th she'll be 234 and look at me I'm only 16.I'm 17 in two days. On September the tenth I got dressed in a black rar rar skirt. And a pink and black horizontal stripy top with my pink slip on shoes. I get some breakfast and head off too shante's house. When I get there she throws herself at me and pulls me into a huge bear hug. She nearly squashed me. When I was 13 we made a potion together so she was able too protect her self we mixed some of my blood with a transformation spell. So now she has my abilities just not my powers. We worked out how I've gotten my powers each emotion has triggered one. My anger triggered me the ability too shape shift into any member off the cat family. Frustration gave me the ability too move things in my mind and have conversations in my mind with them and too turn someone or something too air particles with my mind. Freight gave me the ability too control lightning and fire the energy running through my body. I have the symbol off lightning on my butt and the symbol of fire on the back off my neck these symbols came when I gained the power, they glow when I am using the powers that they symbolise. Depression gave me the ability too see someone's past by a touch.

Shante pulled away from the hug and said to me. "Your back then"

"Were did I go?" I said faking innocence. She rolled her eyes and pulled me inside. I went over too Isabel who was sat on the couch watching fifi. Isabel looked like a four year, acted like one and even talked like one. the only difference is she four fought like a 21 year old fighting machine I had taught her how too use her telekinesis how too hide it from humans else she'd be taken away by scientists. we dropped Isabel of at her child minders as usual. we got too school and ness linked arms with me and I saw her past .her family,her friends, and the house I was chucked out the window from. her in pain her father Edward (she's seeing this through nessie's eyes she hasn't worked it out yet) Cullen. Her and her family searching for her missing sister who looked just like me. Wait it was me. then when they found me. I started too get dizzy. I let go of her arm Shante shot me a knowing look. Then I pasted out I fell into complete darkness.

So this means my family found me, I had a twin and I was going too live my life with about my family would they go

**What does this all mean???!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
